Auricular haematoma is a condition commonly referred to as “cauliflower ear”, which may result from a trauma to which the ear has been subjected, contusions, lacerations, tearing, abrasions, or the like. Sports men and sports women who participate in contact sports are vulnerable to such ear injuries. While various devices are provided for protecting ears against such trauma, contusions, lacerations, tearing, abrasions and the like, such devices, in general, suffer from disadvantages. Perhaps the most common type of device for protecting the ears of a subject is a skull type cap which comprises ear pads extending downwardly from the skull cap, and which in general, are retained in position over the ears of the subject by a chin band. Other devices include helmets, which also comprise ear pads extending downwardly from the helmet, and in general, the ear pads are retained in position over the ears of the subject by a chin band extending downwardly from the ear pads. In general, such skull caps and helmets tend to be large, bulky and awkward, and are unsuitable for use in many contact sports, and indeed, are also unsuitable for use in other occasions where a subject is susceptible to receiving injuries which would result in auricular haematoma. Additionally, the protection offered to the ears by such devices, in general, is inadequate.
There is therefore a need for a device for protecting an ear of a subject from auricular haematoma, and there is also a need for a method for protecting an ear of a subject from auricular haematoma.
The present invention is directed towards providing such a device and a method.